Miku's Moment
by Azurknight
Summary: Sequel to Miku's Grand Finale. Another short romance story for Shido and Miku.


Miku's Moment

The day of Shido and Miku's wedding was drawing closer and they both very excited yet anxious. After the night Shido proposed, Miku couldn't stand to be away from her darling so much so that every time he left the mansion she always went with him and hanged on to his arm. There was one thing Shido requested of her, something that had to do with the wedding.

"Hey Miku can I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure darling anything"

"If it's okay with you I don't want to see you in your wedding dress until we get to the altar"

"Why darling?"

"Well because I want my first view of you in that dress to be that moment when everything feels just….perfect"

Miku smiled warmly and understands Shido's request and agrees. Still clinging to his arm Miku suggests they look at cakes for the wedding since they only had a couple weeks left to get everything in order.

"Ooh darling what about that one?"

Miku pointed at a cake that was made with edible blue roses along with a gorgeous icing pattern that resembled the stems and formed silhouettes of a bride and groom, but it was highly expensive.

"I like the design but isn't it a bit expensive?"

"Darling you forget I'm an idol and money is no object"

"Yeah but we'll need money if we have kids"

"I said don't worry so much I have tons of money WHEN we have children we'll be prepared"

"Yeah but are you sure that you're ready for that kind of experience? I mean you know where babies come from right?"

"I may not be completely over everything just yet, but with you I don't feel any of those negative things. I can handle anything when I'm with"

Miku kisses Shido on the cheek as they continue looking through the catalog. The two decide on the cake Miku liked and spent the rest of the day out and picking decorations for the wedding. They had spent lots of time choosing a location, the type of wedding, and how private it should be. In the end they decided to have the wedding in a secret location with only friends and family attending, but Miku still had lots of friends from her old school so there will be lots of catering. After finishing their decisions for the décor the two decide to go out for a walk throughout the city to get some air and maybe have an ice cream. After walking for a little while Miku notices Tengu Arena the place where she met her beloved, she couldn't help but remember the day she met him, and of course the horrible things she said to him. She grabbed his arm tighter.

"Darling do you remember when we first met?"

Shido looked at her with a normal smile.

"Of course I do; I was here trying to talk with you, and then you tried to knock me off the stage"

"How can you talk about it so lightly? I mean the awful things I said about you telling you to die, and how selfish I was…"

Shido gently rubs his hand against her hair and smiles bigger.

"That's all in the past besides I said some bad things to you to remember?"

"Yeah but you weren't in the wrong I was acting so selfishly about everything"

Shido now just embraces her in his arms.

"No more of this okay? I'm happy aren't you?"

Miku's expression goes back to being extremely happy.

"Every second I'm with you I'm happy"

Miku now wanted to spend the rest of the day clinging to his side. A few days later in the middle of the night Miku leaves Shido who sleeping in their bed and makes her way to a private room she kept locked. Upon entering the room Miku walks over to a closet and inside was her wedding dress which was specifically made for her by a world class designer. A gorgeous white dress covered with tiny diamond ornaments that resembled music notes, light yellow accents, white gloves, yellow high heels, and finished with a veil adorned with a floral pattern. She looked at the dress with anticipation since she couldn't wait to put it on and even fantasized her kiss with Shido at the altar, but kept her excitement down as much as she could.

"Calm down only a little longer then me and my darling can finally start our family"

Then after what felt like forever the wedding day had arrived and everyone was in place for the wedding. Miku was finally fitted in the dress she longed to wear but Shido wasn't allowed in the room to see before the wedding which was somewhat killing her since the ceremony didn't start for another hour. Before everything was ready to start; some of Miku's friends from her old school doing her makeup for her, but some of them weren't that good with makeup and even messed up a little making her a little upset since she wants to appear perfect for her darling. She was almost tempted to make a scene but kept her composure after thinking about Shido in his tux waiting for her.

"Okay so let's try again"

In his room waiting for the ceremony to start Shido adjusts the tie on his white tux he got for the wedding, and someone knocks on the door.

"Yeah it's open"

The person who opens the door is Reine; her first reaction is to help Shido with his tie.

"Reine what are you doing?"

"Helping you with your tie; you tied it sloppily"

"Oh thanks I guess"

"Nervous Shin?"

Shido takes a deep breath.

"Yeah I mean today I getting married to woman I love, all of my friends are here, and this day seems to be going so slow"

Reine finishes helping him with his tie and looks him in the face.

"That's understandable but I'm sure that must also know how much Miku's been anticipating this day since you proposed to her"

"Yeah I know and I want this day to be perfect for her"

"Shin…Miku has never been happier just look at this"

Reine holds up a device with a broken screen.

"Uh what am I looking at?"

"This was a portable happiness meter I brought to test something and it broke almost immediately after we measured Miku's affection towards you"

"What were you testing exactly?"

"How fast it would break"

Reine exits the room after that quick response and Shido felt better than before.

"(This WILL be a perfect day)"

Shido looks at himself in the mirror and imagines Miku at his side cutting the cake together. He then gets another knock but it's only a messenger saying the ceremony was ready to begin.

"Okay "deep breath" I can't wait"

Shido makes his way to the altar and after moments of anticipation Miku walks into the room with her makeup perfectly applied, holding a bouquet of blue roses, and her veil covering her face. When Shido got his full view of her he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and was overwhelmed by it.

"(Wow she looks so incredible)"

Shido puts on the warmest smile he's ever had as Miku makes her way to the altar. As she walks towards her darling she sees everyone looking at her with smiles on their faces and this made her happy because she knew that they were all happy for her and Shido. Finally she makes it to the altar and stares deeply into Shido's eyes and she put on a smile to match as sunlight gleams into the room. After going through the whole vows and I do's; it was time for Shido to kiss Miku and seal the marriage. He lifts her veil and slowly leans in to kiss her, she gets ready for it, and they passionately kiss causing everyone in the room to stand and clap loudly. As they finish Miku asks.

"Darling how do you think I look"

"I can't describe how beautiful you look"

Miku begins to tear up from happiness and kisses Shido again.

"Darling I love you so much"

The rest of the day was nothing but magic for the newlyweds. Eighteen years later Shido, Miku, who had fully overcome her trauma, and their two young sons were watching TV.

"Darling Shiori's concert is beginning!"

"I know, I can't wait"

On the TV a teenage girl walks onto a giant stage with an announcer announcing her.

"Mirai Izayoi everyone"

(Mirai Izayoi is her stage name)

The girl grabbed a mic and makes an announcement.

"Thank you all so much for coming to my concert everyone I dedicate this first song to mom Miku Itsuka and of course my daddy Shido Itsuka"

The girl begins her concert as the two boys cheering for their sister while Shido and Miku simply watched cuddled together proudly watching their daughter sing her heart out and making crowds of people cheer. Miku kisses her darling on the cheek as she awkwardly says.

"Darling I want another one"

"Another what?"

"Another baby"

Shido was shocked that she was so blunt but nods and asks that she doesn't say that in front of the boys.


End file.
